


Riptide (DRAFT)

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Magic, Party, Princes & Princesses, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: i fuckin hate this UwU





	1. Chapter 1

The prince had been sheltered his entire life. After his mother’s assassination, there wasn’t actually much that the kingdom didn’t attempt to shelter him from. From curiosity to strangers, the child had been protected. He didn’t even know about the hellish world that had stirred outside. Or, well, not until he himself becomes king. It’s odd, his father dying and leaving the throne for him. He was quick with his mourning, mostly because there was so much more to take care of, such as the fact that he needed to make a truce with the Son of the Stars. 

 

The Son of the Stars was the youngest prince of them all, only sixteen years old. He had never gotten along with Roman’s father, not in the least, as the man had been so incredibly homophobic, as well as transphobic. He had constantly deadnamed the prince. Well,  _ king, _ actually, but he had gone into being a king far too young, only five. Both of his mothers had died tragic deaths, though no news as to why. Almost immediately after, the child had to watch his kingdom die out, a terrible plague taking a striking ninety-eight percent of his kingdom, leaving it small. It was the largest territory between all the other kingdoms. However, no one dared venture into it. Whoever went into the Son of the Stars’ woods never returned, no words ever being heard from them again. 

 

Now, though, Roman sat with the boy who was only two years younger than he. He was so much more refined, holding himself up with perfect posture and an elegance that Roman had never once seen before. He gets straight to the point. “So, I see you’re attempting at a truce, one that your father could never claim?” 

 

Roman nods, setting down his cup of tea. “I am, yes.” 

 

“We never had a war started in the first place. Your father seemed to like sending people into my realm in an attempt to take my land. I’ve never once fought against him, nor anyone he sends. Everyone in my kingdom is far too calm to attempt to cause harm to any of your people.” 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, then, King Virgil, where do they disappear to?” 

 

Virgil sets down his own cup, hands folding to his sides, a calm exterior. “I presume everyone knows about the stories of my woods, as well as my kingdom, of the beasts that run rampant through the woods. They are all truthful.” 

 

Roman raises a brow at that. “Beasts,” he echoes in questions. “Do you mean bears and such?”

 

The younger’s surprise is painfully clear. “Do… Do you not know the stories?” 

 

“No, I don’t. My father made sure to keep me… Incredibly sheltered, to say the least.” 

 

The younger hums, nodding slowly. “Well, when I say beasts, there’s not much else to explain it. My kingdom is a place filled with raw magic, as well as witches and warlocks. If someone gets too upset about something, it usually manifests into a beast or some version of it. Whispering Woods tells of secrets, not accepts them.” 

 

Roman’s lips purse. “I have multiple questions, but I am going to selectively ignore them to say that that is rather cool.” Virgil raises a brow. “However, I must ask how you plan to deal with that. It seems like an issue.” 

 

“Typically, I do or some of our trained scouts do.” He slightly shrugs, a tad bit confused. “If people do not know the correct ways to counter it, they die. That’s just how it is.” 

 

“Hold on, hold on,” Roman’s hand comes up. “You’re saying  _ you _ also deal with it?” 

 

“Yes? Is there something wrong with that?” 

 

“You’re practically a child,” Roman accuses. It comes out as a burning concern for the other instead of a harsh statement. “Are you not worried for your own safety? That is dangerous!” 

 

Virgil shrugs softly. “I didn’t come here to get mothered, King Roman, I came here for a compromise so you don’t keep getting your people murdered by magical beasts within my land. As long as your people stop coming into my land, then we have a deal and all trade can resume, just as I have with the Water and Air kingdoms. Earthen will be added to the list if we do. If we don’t, then we don’t and that’s that. Either way, I don’t care how this ends, but your supply on balls-y humans is starting to dwindle.” 

 

“Harsh,” Remy comments from where he sits, which is actually just beside Virgil. Roman was sure he was just his emotional support bastard. “Calm it, babes.” 

 

Virgil rolls his eyes at the other. “You are my advisor, Remy, remember?” 

 

“Yeah, babes, I remember. And I advice you to not be so harsh.” 

 

“That’s not exactly how it works,” Roman comments with a slight frown. “However, you are correct, I  _ do _ need to have a truce and get this taken care of.” 

 

THat had been the beginning of a friendship. Or, well,  _ more _ than just a friendship. 


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of fall was bright and burning through Roman’s kingdom happily, as well as the yearly hosted ball. This time, though, Roman was able to extend the invitation to the Solar Kingdom, something he had never once expected to be able to do. Not in a million years would he have guessed that he would be standing with the three other princes, smiling widely in greeting. He did, though, smiling as he greeted Virgil with a swift peck to his knuckles. 

 

“King Virgil,” he greets smoothly, “It is incredibly nice to see you on this fine occasion.” 

 

“This is chaotic,” Virgil remarks softly, only to have Remy elbow his side. “It’s nice to see you three as well,” he mends. The youngest, however, had dark bags under his eyes, and seems to look much more uncomfortable than normal, even with his wings folded behind him. 

 

Logan nods to the other. The nineteen-year-old was the only one who hadn’t taken the throne because of death. He had taken it because he had come of age. “I am surprised to see you, as you’ve never accepted an invitation to either mine nor Patton’s yearly celebrations.” 

 

“That was a call out,” Remy snorts. 

  
Virgil pushes his advisor away. “Go mingle and find a cute guy, Remy.” The advisor takes a sip of his coffee, smirking before tip-toeing away with a smirk. He turns to face the other three once more. “My apologies for that, Logan and Patton. It seems unfair to form a new alliance only to turn down an invitation instantly.” 

 

Patton smiles. “It’s okay, champ, we understand!” His hands clasp together what Virgil can only assume is excitement. “How have you been as of late?” 

 

“Just as anxious as ever, Pat.” 

 

The king shakes his head. “Well, that just will not do, will it? You need to relax!” 

 

“You’ve been to my castle, you know what it’s like there.” 

 

Logan hums. “It just needs some liveliness to it and you would be perfectly fine.” 

 

“It looks like an emo’s mind exploded in there,” the youngest scoffs, patting his foot on the floor. 

 

-

 

The night had been relatively smooth, for the most part. Virgil seemed tense, Roman cautiously notes, but the emo seems to at least attempt at socializing somewhat. It may be stunted, but Patton comments that its an attempt. People are beginning to take their leave, leaving the four kings in the room together. Virgil looks drained. Well,  _ mentally _ drained, that is. He stirs his cup of tea, staring down the center as Roman sits in front of him. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

The other flinches, looking up with wide eyes. The frantic reaction almost instantly recedes, though it does take a split second for him to realize that it’s Roman. “Hm?” 

 

Roman’s smile falters. “I asked if you were alright.” 

 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He nods, though his wings are drooped behind him, laid out on the floor. All six look a tad duller than they had when Virgil had first arrived. “Sorry about that weird reaction. I’m just a tad tired.” 

 

“Would you like to stay here for the night, then? I know the ride back to your kingdom is rather long and strenuous.” 

 

Virgil’s lips purse, though his phone dings within a moment’s notice. He peers at it with furrowed brows. “It seems I sort of have to, as Remy is my ride and he told me he’s out.” 

 

“You  _ did _ tell him to mingle,” Roman shrugs. 

 

The younger slowly nods. “I guess you’re right. I did tell him that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fuckin hate this UwU


End file.
